Our new Life
by Sun-T
Summary: bagaimana jika mereka berpisah disaat keputusan menikah itu tetap ada?


Our New life

Disclaimer : Ron Cowen & Daniel Lipman.

Pair : Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

**Warning : SLASH, OOC**** , banyak kata kasar bertebaran mengingat kata-kata di filmnya sendiri juga begitu =))**

Saya hadir lagi dengan fic Britin ketiga . Mencoba membayangkan saat ending itu mereka jadi menikah lalu kemudian Justin tetap berangkat ke New York. Saya bikin Brian disini agak OOC ya, sebab kan pas saya liat season terakhir itu Brian lembut banget ma Justin, apalagi pas nunjukin rumah baru mereka. Trus pas muji Justin itu, pas ngepas Jas buat merid, keliatan banget cintanya #plak. Anggap aja pas di season terakhir itu Justin dah selesai kuliah dan sekarang mau ngelanjutin ke S2 =)) . ga pake nangis2an ah, capek ngetiknya, hehe enjoy...

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Jam berapa penerbanganmu ke New York," tanya Brian sambil mengusap punggung telanjang Justin yang bergelung dalam pelukannya. Ini malam yang panjang untuk mereka setelah resepsi pernikahan sore tadi.

"Bri... bisakah aku menunda keberangkatanku, please?" pinta Justin pelan. Pemuda ini masih merasa begitu berat meninggalkan Brian sendiri disini. Dia tahu bagaimana kelakuan buruk pasangan hidupnya yang baru saja diresmikan sore tadi. Pria ini tak pernah mau mendengarkan ucapan orang lain, dia selalu menjunjung tinggi kata hatinya yang terkadang ngawur menurut Justin. Pria yang didapatkannya dengan begitu banyak perngorbanan, sakit hati, luka dan air mata selama lima tahun hubungan mereka yang tak pernah diikat oleh kata cinta.

"No, Sunshine," jawab Brian sambil mendongakkan wajah putih Justin, "Kita sudah membicarakan ini panjang lebar, bukan?"

"Aku tahu, aku hanya..."

"Kau harus belajar lebih banyak lagi, Baby," potong Brian, "Kau harus meneruskan study-mu, meraih gelar master mu dan mengembangkan bakatmu yang luar biasa itu. Setelah itu kita akan bekerjasama di sini, di perusahaan milik kita sendiri." Brian memandang mata Justin yang tampak sedih, dan dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tak akan mengalah pada saat ini. Justin memiliki bakat menggambar yang sangat luar biasa, kemampuannya telah diakui oleh masyarakat melalui komik yang dibuatnya bersama Michael, sahabat mereka, bahkan komik itu akan dijadikan film oleh seorang produser yang begitu tertarik dengan hasil kerja mereka.

Justin menghela napas panjang, dia bergerak dan berbaring miring memunggungi Brian. Dia tahu kalau maksud Brian ini baik, demi masa depannya. Tapi tidakkah Brian mengerti kalau dia baru saja beberapa jam menikmati hidup baru mereka. Lima tahun dia berjuang mendapatkan cinta Brian, dan setelah semua itu terwujud dia harus pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya, ini sungguh tidak adil.

Brian tersenyum tipis, perbedaan usia yang jauh antara dirinya dan Justin membuatnya mengerti akan sikap pemuda ini. Dua belas tahun bukan jarak yang kecil untuk menyamakan sifat mereka. Terkadang Justin memang kekanakan dan Brian mengerti itu, tapi tak jarang pemuda itu juga bersikap sangat dewasa, dan salah satu buktinya cukup untuk membuat Brian mengelus dada. Ketulusan cinta Justin adalah bukti kuat kedewasaannya.

Lima tahun pemuda ini selalu mengejarnya, terus mencintainya walau tak jarang penolakan, rasa sakit dan air mata lah yang didapatkannya. Beberapa kali mereka terpisah karena keangkuhan Brian, tapi selalu berakhir dengan Justin yang akan berada di dalam pelukannya, selalu seperti itu, Justin selalu kembali padanya walau sedalam apapun Brian membuatnya terluka. Justin selalu mencoba memahami kehidupannya yang liar dan bebas, pesta, seks dan sebagainya. Bahkan pemuda ini pun tak segan ikut bergabung bersamanya saat bermain seks dengan pria lain. Hal yang membuat Brian terkejut dengan penerimaan Justin atas semua sifatnya.

Saat dia sakit pun Justin tetap memutuskan untuk menemaninya, tak sekalipun meninggalkannya yang nyaris putus asa oleh penyakit kanker prostat yang pernah dideritanya. Pemuda itu dengan sabar selalu merawatnya, memberikan semangat kalau dia pasti akan sembuh. Lima tahun Justin bersabar menanti kata cinta terucap dari bibirnya, lima tahun pemuda itu terus memberikan apa yang tak pernah dipercaya oleh Brian dalam hidupnya, cinta. Brian tak pernah ingat ada seseorang yang memberikan cinta untuknya sebesar yang diberikan oleh Justin Taylor, pemuda keras kepala yang tak mengenal kata menyerah.

Andai saja saat itu Babylon tak meledak dan Brian tak merasakan rasa takut yang hebat saat menyadari kalau mungkin saja dia tak akan bisa memeluk mataharinya lagi, pasti kata cinta itu tak akan pernah terucap untuk Justin. Saat itu dia menyadari kalau hidupnya telah terikat oleh Justin sepenuhnya, jika Justin mati maka dia pun tak akan merasakan hidup yang sesungguhnya, karena hidupnya berada di tangan pemuda ini. Dan menjadikan Justin sepenuhnya sebagai miliknya dengan ikatan pernikahan adalah keputusan terbesar di sepanjang hidupnya. Brian Kinney, pria yang tak pernah parcaya akan cinta menyerahkan seluruh hatinya pada pemuda ingusan yang keras kepala ini, pemuda yang tak pernah lelah mencintainya dengan seluruh hidupnya.

Pelan dia memeluk punggung Justin, mengusap dada telanjangnya yang masih basah oleh peluh akibat percintaan mereka barusan, "Kau marah?" tanya Brian.

Sesaat hanya diam, tak lama kepala Justin pun menggeleng, "No," jawabnya lirih.

Brian menciumi bahu dan punggung Justin, "Ini tak akan lama, Sunshine. Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Brian lagi, pria itu lalu menautkan jari-jari mereka dimana sepasang cincin kembar menghiasi jari manis keduanya, "Lihat, kau telah mengikatku di hadapan Tuhan. Kau telah membuatku bertekuk lutut di bawah cintamu," goda Brian dengan rayuan gombalnya, rayuan yang terdengar lucu di telinga Justin karena ini sama sekali bukan sifat Brian Kinney, suaminya.

Pemuda itu akhirnya tersenyum saat Brian membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadapnya, "Pittsburgh – New York tak jauh, kau bisa pulang kapan saja dan aku bisa menjengukmu di sana."

"Kau berjanji?" tanya Justin tak percaya, akan sangat hebat jika Brian benar-benar menjenguknya di sana, karena kesibukan Pria ini tak bisa di tawar lagi, perusahaan besar dan sebuah klub malam sudah cukup menyita waktunya.

Brian tampak berpikir, dia mengerutkan keningnya dan tampak begitu susah mengatakan 'Ya' pada pemuda itu.

Justin tertawa, "Oh shit, kau menyebalkan sekali, Mr. Kinney," kata pemuda itu sambil memukul bahu Brian. Orang lain mungkin akan marah jika melihat kekasihnya begitu, tapi tidak dengan Justin, karena memang hanya dia yang bisa memahami sifat dan cara berpikir pria itu.

Brian menahan tangan Justin yang terus memukulnya pelan dan mendekatkan wajah mereka, "Kau lupa kalau sekarang pun namamu adalah 'Kinney', Mr. Taylor? Justin Taylor – Kinney?" goda Brian dengan senyum maskulinnya yang mampu membuat semua makhluk bernama manusia bertekuk lutut karenanya.

Justin tersenyum dan mencium bibir pria itu dengan lembut, "Tak akan aku lupakan, Brian, walau sekali lagi aku terkena amnesia, untuk yang satu ini tak akan mungkin aku lupakan," bisiknya.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bicara, karena aku ingin memanfaatkan waktu kita sebaik mungkin," jawab Brian kesal sambil membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh telanjang mereka.

Justin tertawa karena mengerti apa yang dimaksud pria itu, "Lagi? Tapi kita sudah melakukannya beberapa kali..."

"Kubilang 'diam', Twat, aku ingin mengulangnya dua atau tiga kali lagi, jadi... lakukan sekarang juga," paksa pria itu sambil memeluk erat tubuh Justin yang mulai memanas oleh gairahnya.

Justin tak menolak, karena pesona Brian memang selalu mampu melumpuhkan fungsi otaknya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Ruang tunggu bandara dengan tujuan New York tampak lengang, hanya ada beberapa orang saja di sana. Di salah satu sudut ruangan tampak Justin yang tengah duduk diam di samping Brian yang terus mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kalau kau sibuk sebaiknya kau segera kembali saja ke kantor," kata Justin memecah keheningan.

Brian memajukan bibir bawahnya sedikit, "No, aku masih memiliki sedikit waktu untuk mengantar kepergian istriku," jawabnya asal.

Justin mendengus, dia menusuk dada Brian dengan sikutnya, "Jangan berkata seperti itu seolah aku ini perempuan," sergahnya kesal.

Brian berdecak, dia mendongakkan wajahnya dan memandang langit-langit gedung yang tinggi itu, "Mana mungkin, Sunshine, aku tak pernah suka dengan makhluk bernama perempuan, merepotkan."

Justin tersenyum, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Brian, membiarkan suaminya itu mengusap lengannya. Rasa berat masih menggelayuti hatinya dan membuat pemuda yang biasanya cerewet itu tak banyak bicara.

Brian tak ingin mengusik Justin, dia membiarkan saja pemuda itu dengan kebisuannya. Wajar kalau mengingat betapa berlikunya hubungan mereka selama ini.

Terdengar pemberitahuan dari pengeras suara kalau penerbangan ke New York akan segera berangkat.

Brian mencium pelipis pemuda itu dan menariknya untuk berdiri, "Pergilah," katanya sambil mengusap pipi putih Justin.

Justin tetap diam, dengan erat dia memeluk leher Brian, "I'll miss you," bisiknya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Brian mengusap punggung kekasihnya, "Aku akan tinggal di loft saat kau tak ada," katanya dan Justin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Perlahan Brian melepaskan tangan Justin dari lehernya dan menangkup wajah pemuda itu, "Hei, ini bukan perpisahan, kan? beri aku senyummu, Sunshine, jangan buat hari-hariku semakin mendung," rayu Brian dengan nada gombal yang selalu terdengar menggelikan di telinga Justin.

Akhirnya Justin tertawa juga meskipun terdengar lirih, "Jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh, Bri... kau membuatku merinding, kau tahu?"

Brian mendongakkan wajah Justin, memandang matanya yang indah, lalu mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan dalam. Tak peduli pada entah berapa pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Jaga dirimu, dan aku tak mau mendengar kalau Michael dan yang lainnya mengatakan padaku kalau kau tak pulang karena mabuk di Babylon atau sebagainya," ancam Justin setelah bibir mereka terpisah.

"As you wish, my Lord," goda Brian, "Semoga setelah ini aku tak lupa untuk menyumpal mulut Michael, Ted, Emmet, dan Debby agar tak mengadu apapun padamu," gerutunya.

Justin tertawa dan sekali lagi mencium suaminya dengan dalam setelah pemberitahuan dari pengeras suara terdengar lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Aku harus berangkat."

Brian mengacak rambut pirang Justin yang halus, "Sampai jumpa, my beloved wife," bisik Brian dengan nada usilnya.

Justin menendang tulang kering pria itu pelan, "Diam kau," katanya sambil tertawa dan melangkah mundur menjauhi pasangan hidupnya itu, melambaikan tangannya perlahan pada Brian lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam pintu yang akan membawanya naik ke dalam pesawat.

Brian belum beranjak dari ruangan itu, dia menunggu sampai punggung pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu benar-benar tak terlihat lagi oleh matanya.

"Wait... yang mana pintu menuju penerbangan ke New York?"

terdengar seruan keras dari seseorang yang sepertinya hampir terlambat mengejar pesawat. Brian memandang ke arah pemilik suara tersebut dan mendadak tenggorokannya terasa kering melihat siapa yang barusan berteriak dan berlari ke arah yang sama dimana punggung Justin baru saja menghilang. Pemuda berambut hitam keriting dengan kotak Biola bertengger di punggungnya, "Oh shit," kata Brian dengan suara tertahan sambil mengusap wajahnya begitu tahu kalau tujuan penerbangan Justin sama dengan pemuda itu, Ethan Gold, violist yang pernah sempat membuat Justin meninggalkannya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Justin meletakkan barangnya di kabin kecil di atas tempat duduknya, dia mendapat tempat tepat di dekat jendela. Setelah yakin semua beres pemuda itu pun menyamankan diri dengan kursi empuk pesawat terbang yang akan membawanya ke New York. Mata indahnya memandang jauh ke luar jendela, menikmati panasnya Pittsburgh yang akan segera dia tinggalkan. Jarinya mengusap cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manisnya, melamunkan pria yang telah menyematkan cincin itu kemarin, pasangan hidupnya, suaminya, Brian-nya. Bibirnya perlahan membentuk garis melengkung tipis, karena cincin yang melingkar di jarinya itu adalah bukti kalau Brian telah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, baik raga maupun hatinya.

"Permisi, aku duduk di sampingmu," sapa sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh, silahkan," jawab Justin sambil menoleh ke sumber suara, saat itu juga jantungnya seakan meledak melihat pemuda yang menyapanya tadi, begitu juga dengan si penyapa.

"Justin," katanya tercekat.

Mencoba bersikap sewajar mungkin pemuda itu pun menjawab, "Hai, Ethan, suatu kebetulan bertemu disini." Ingin rasanya Justin oper tempat duduk, tapi kondisi pesawat yang hampir lepas landas membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya, 'Biarlah, hanya beberapa jam saja', katanya dalam hati.

Ethan duduk di samping Justin setelah meletakkan kotak biolanya di bawah kakinya, "Kau juga akan ke New York?" tanya pemuda itu mencoba berbasa-basi.

Justin memandang Ethan sekilas, "Aku rasa aku tidak salah pesawat," jawabnya tak acuh.

Ethan tertawa pelan, "Hanya ingin memastikan."

Justin diam dan memandang keluar jendela, pesawat mulai tinggal landas dan hatinya kini diliputi rasa pedih, baru beberapa menit saja dia sudah merindukan Brian. Tapi dia akan menuruti nasehat Brian, ini demi masa depannya dan Brian pasti akan memilihkan yang terbaik untuknya. Tanpa sadar jarinya terus mengusap cincin emas yang mengikat mereka.

"Cincin yang bagus, dari kekasihmu?" tanya Ethan yang memecah lamunannya.

Justin akhirnya menoleh, memandang wajah pemuda yang dulu pernah dicintainya itu. cinta? Dia juga tak mengerti arti perasaannya pada Ethan, dia suka janji manis yang diucapkan pemuda itu padanya, janji dan kata cinta yang tak pernah diberikan Brian selama mereka bersama. "Bukan," jawab Justin.

Ethan mengangkat alisnya, "Aneh kalau seorang pria mengenakan cincin yang bukan perlambang apa-apa," jawab pemuda itu heran.

"Bukan, ini bukan dari kekasihku. Ini dari suamiku, Brian Kinney," jawab Justin tegas.

Ethan terhenyak, "What? Kau kembali pada Brian?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Justin mencebikkan bibirnya dan menelangkan kepalanya, "Ya, dan kami telah menikah, kemarin."

"Ta-tapi katamu Brian..."

"Dia tak pernah menjanjikan apapun padaku, tapi dia selalu membuktikan perasaannya, dan itu yang aku harapkan," potong Justin, setelah itu hanya hening yang terdengar.

Masih ada perasaan kesal di hati Justin, kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang dulu begitu bodoh, meninggalkan Brian dan memilih Ethan hanya karena janji manis yang selalu diucapkannya. Rasa lelah Justin mengikuti Brian yang selalu bersikap seolah tak membutuhkannya membuat pemuda itu berpaling pada yang lain. Tapi apa yang didapatnya? Janji Ethan hanyalah sebuah janji, pemuda yang disangkanya hanya mencintainya itu dan setia memegang hatinya tetap saja mencari pemuda lain di saat mereka jauh, dan itu sangat menyakitkan untuk Justin. Hanya kemunafikan yang di dapatnya dari Ethan.

Tapi rasa sakit itu cepat sekali hilangnya, tidak seperti rasa sakit yang ditinggalkan Brian di hatinya. Dia segera melupakan Ethan setelah mereka berpisah, tapi tetap saja kepalanya penuh oleh Brian Kinney, pria brengsek yang selalu semaunya sendiri. Berbagai cara dia lakukan agar dapat kembali pada Brian, menebus semua salahnya sampai akhirnya Brian mau menerimanya kembali. Ini mungkin tak adil untuk Brian, dan itu justru membuat Justin semakin mantap memilih pria itu apapun yang terjadi. Brian bisa saja mencampakkannya dan tak peduli padanya, tapi tidak, Brian tak melakukan itu. Walau harus bersusah payah akhirnya Brian pun kembali memeluknya.

"Ehm, dimana kau akan tinggal selama di New York?" tanya Ethan berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Justin mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, Brian telah memilihkan apartemen untukku melalui koleganya di sana."

Ethan merasa iri melihat wajah Justin yang bahagia setiap kali menyebutkan nama Brian, "Kau bekerja?"

Justin membuka majalah yang tersedia di depannya, "Aku akan mengambil gelar Master ku di Kean University."

Ethan tersenyum, "Pasti jurusan seni rupa, kan? coretan tanganmu hebat sekali," pujinya.

"Thanks," jawab Justin singkat. Setelah itu dia diam lagi, mencoba membayangkan apartemen seperti apa yang telah disiapkan Brian untuknya.

Pria itu beberapa kali telah berhasil mengejutkannya. Pertama saat Prom Night di sekolahnya, Brian memutuskan untuk menolak ajakan Justin, tapi begitu acara berlangsung pria itu tiba-tiba muncul dan mengajaknya berdansa. Lalu saat dia terluka dan tangannya tak bisa dipakai melukis, Brian membelikannya seperangkat Drawing Computer yang sangat membantunya. Lalu sebelum mereka menikah Brian membelikan sebuah rumah yang besar untuknya, sebagai bukti kalau dia serius ingin menikahi Justin dan membentuk sebuah keluarga bersamanya. Kejutan-kejutan itu begitu membuat Justin terharu, Brian tak pernah mengumbar kata-kata manis, tapi dia selalu mencintai Justin dengan caranya sendiri, cara yang kadang tak bisa dimengerti oleh otak kekanakan Justin.

**.**

**.**

Setelah melewati waktu yang dirasa begitu lama oleh Justin akhirnya pesawat itu pun mendarat di bandara New York. Saat ini Justin tengah menunggu bagasi nya, dan tentu saja masih bersama Ethan Gold yang kebetulan juga tengah menunggu barangnya. Sambil mengantri mereka duduk di ruang tunggu dan Justin sebisa mungkin tak memberikan kesempatan pada pemuda itu untuk bicara banyak dengannya.

Ponsel putihnya berdering, pemuda itu tersenyum memandang layarnya yang lebar, "Yes, Bri," jawabnya setelah tombol hijau ditekannya.

/"Kau sudah sampai?"/ tanya suara di seberang sana.

Justin tersenyum, "Ya, baru saja, aku sedang menunggu barang," jawabnya.

/"Kau..."/

Justin mengernyitkan keningnya karena Brian tak juga meneruskan ucapannya, "What?" tanyanya.

/"No,"/ jawab Brian. /"Akan ada yang menjemputmu di depan, namanya Owen Smith, kolegaku di sana. Dia akan mengantarmu ke apartemen yang akan kau tempati."/

"Baiklah, thanks, Bri, aku tak sabar melihat seperti apa tempat yang kau pilihkan untukku," kata Justin.

/"Yang pasti tak akan ada orang yang mengintip kita setiap kali kita bercinta di sana,"/ jawab Brian asal yang membuat Justin tertawa.

"Kau membuatku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak di siang bolong begini, Bri," kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

Terdengar tawa renyah Brian di ujung sana, /"Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai di tempat itu."/

"Justin, namamu dipanggil," kata Ethan saat nama Justin sudah dipanggil melalui pengeras suara untuk mengambil barangnya.

Justin menoleh tanpa menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, "Ok, aku akan menghubungimu nanti, see you, Brian," katanya sambil menutup hubungan telpon mereka.

Sementara Brian masih menempelkan gagang telepon di telinganya, mendengarkan nada sambungan yang terputus dengan diam. Dia mengernyit mendengar suara seseorang terdengar di ponsel Justin, suara yang tadi berteriak di bandara karena mengejar pesawat, suara Ethan Gold, pemuda yang selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal karena kedekatannya dengan Justin dulu. Dan kenapa Justin sama sekali tak menyinggung nama pemuda itu saat tadi di telepon? 'Apa dia bermaksud menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?', tanyanya dalam hati. Dan seorang Brian Kinney sekali lagi merasakan rasa panas di dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

"Mr. Kinney?" sapa seseorang saat Justin baru saja keluar dari ruang tunggu bandara.

Justin sedikit terkejut saat mendengar ada yang memanggil nama Brian, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan melihat seorang pria menghampirinya, "Anda memanggilku?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap heran pada sang penyapa.

Seorang pria muda yang berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan itu tersenyum, garis wajahnya tampak tegas dan tampan, "Anda Mr. Justin Taylor - Kinney, bukan? aku Owen Smith," katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan dengan pemuda itu. "Mr. Brian Kinney tadi mengirimkan foto wajah anda padaku dan memintaku untuk mengantar anda ke apartemen baru kalian."

"Oh..." seru Justin tertahan, dia tersenyum lalu tertawa pelan, ya dia memang belum terbiasa dengan nama barunya yang telah berubah sejak kemarin itu. "Ya, aku Justin Taylor... Kinney," jawabnya sambil menerima uluran tangan pria itu.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahan anda berdua kemarin," kata pria itu yang disambut kata terima kasih oleh Justin.

"Hey, Justin, mau kuantar ke tempat tinggalmu?" tawar Ethan yang baru muncul di belakangnya.

Justin mendesah kesal, dia tak suka pemuda itu terus mengajaknya bicara bahkan mencoba mencari perhatiannya, "No, Thanks, aku sudah dijemput oleh seseorang," tolak pemuda itu.

Ethan menatap pria muda yang berdiri di samping Justin, "Siapa dia?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Justin enteng sambil menarik kopernya yang langsung di ambil alih oleh Owen. Tampak kalau pria muda itu sangat menghormati Justin, mungkin dia mempunyai hubungan bisnis yang penting dengan Brian. "Biar aku saja, Owen," kata Justin tak enak sambil berusaha merebut kopernya kembali.

Owen tersenyum, "Aku tak mau mengecewakan Mr. Brian Kinney yang telah menyerahkan kenyamanan anda padaku, Mr. Kinney," jawab pria itu, "Silahkan," katanya agar Justin mengikutinya.

Justin mengangguk, "Good bye, Ethan," katanya pada Ethan yang masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"See you," jawab Ethan, dia tak menjawab Good bye karena dia masih berniat untuk menemui Justin lagi. Dan entah kenapa dia masih kesal mendengar pria yang bersama Justin memanggil pemuda yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu dengan nama 'Kinney'.

**.**

**.**

"It's amazing," kata Justin kagum setelah dia sampai di apartemen pilihan Brian. Apartemen berkelas yang terletak tak jauh dari universitas Kean yang akan menjadi tempatnya meraih gelar Master mulai besok. Ruangannya terletak di lantai sepuluh dimana pemandangan kota terlihat jelas dari jendela kamarnya.

Ruangan itu luasnya hampir sama besar dengan loft yang ditempati Brian dan dirinya di Pittsburgh. Sofa putih yang tampak empuk diletakkan di tengah ruangan, berbatasan dengan dapur kering yang sudah lengkap. Ada teras dan kursi kayu di beranda apartemen ini dengan pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca. Korden putih yang halus dan cantik menutupi semua jendelanya.

Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam satu-satunya kamar yang terletak di samping ruangan, kamar tidur yang cukup besar dengan tempat tidur berukuran King size yang begitu nyaman. Sebuah meja kerja lengkap dengan lampu sorot kecil dan sebuah Drawing Computer baru terletak diatasnya. "Oh shit, inikah alasan dia tak mengijinkanku membawa komputer lamaku?" tanya Justin sambil mengusap pinggiran komputer barunya.

"Apa komputer ini sesuai dengan yang anda butuhkan, Sir?" tanya Owen yang terus mengikuti di belakangnya.

Justin mengangguk, "Tentu, ini keluaran terbaru, bukan?"

Owen tertawa renyah, "Mr. Kinney memintaku menyiapkan ini setelah memberikan gambaran apa saja yang anda butuhkan."

"Kau baik sekali pada Brian," kata Justin.

Pria muda itu tersenyum, "Mr. Kinney banyak membantuku saat dulu aku masih mengembangkan karier di Pittsburgh. Beliau yang membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Dulu aku bekerja di Kinnetic saat Mr. Kinney masih menjabat sebagai Manager Eksekutif, belum sebagai pemilik seperti saat ini."

"Oh..." jawab Justin mengerti.

"Ini semua baru kusiapkan tiga hari yang lalu, Mr. Kinney mengatakan kalau pemuda yang akan dinikahinya akan tinggal di New York sampai gelar masternya tercapai. Beliau memintaku menyewa apartemen ini selama kurang lebih untuk tiga tahun ke depan," jelas Owen Smith, "Aku menawarkan untuk membelinya saja, tapi beliau menolak, katanya apartemen ini hanya untuk sementara, sampai anda kembali lagi ke Pittsburgh."

Justin tersenyum, "Dia selalu suka membuatku terkena serangan jantung." Lalu pemuda itu melangkah ke kamar mandi, cukup luas dan bersih, dengan bath tube bulat terletak di sudut dan ruang shower di sudut yang lain.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Owen lagi.

"Ini hebat, terima kasih untuk semua bantuannya Owen," kata Justin.

Owen mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku harus segera kembali ke kantor," jawab pria itu, lalu dia mengulurkan kartu namanya pada Justin, "Hubungi aku kapanpun anda membutuhkan bantuan."

"Ok," jawab Justin.

Tiba-tiba Owen menghentikan langkahnya, "Ah, aku lupa, ini kunci mobil anda," katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci dan surat kendaraan.

"What?" seru justin tak percaya.

Owen tersenyum, "Anda pasti tak menyangka kalau Mr. Kinney telah memperhitungkan segala kebutuhan untuk anda selama disini, bukan?"

Justin mengangguk dengan senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kata Mr. Kinney mobil ini adalah hadiah pernikahan untuk anda," sambung Owen lagi.

Kali ini Justin terperangah, dia hanya diam saja saat Owen menyerahkan kunci mobil itu ke tangannya.

"Ada di pelataran parkir, Sir, jeep hitam dengan atap yang dapat dibuka dan ditutup," kata Owen sebelum pergi.

"Owen, wait..." panggil Justin.

"Yes, Sir?" jawab pria muda itu.

"Thanks, dan tolong panggil aku dengan 'Justin' saja saat kita bertemu lagi nanti," kata pemuda itu yang disambut anggukan Owen sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

"Kau mengejutkanku, Brian..." kata Justin malam itu saat dia menghubungi Brian.

/"Kau suka?"/ tanya pria itu.

Justin tersenyum, "Sangat, aku sangat menyukai semuanya, ini hebat, terima kasih," pujinya. "Hei, kau tahu? Tempat tidur ini terlalu luas kalau aku tiduri sendiri," goda justin.

Brian tekekeh, /"Jangan memancingku, twat."/

Justin mendesah, sengaja terdengar agak keras untuk menggoda Brian-nya, "Sepertinya aku bisa bercinta denganmu sampai pagi di sini, Brian."

/"Shit, Sunshine, kau membuatku mengeras,"/ maki Brian.

Justin tertawa, "I miss you," bisiknya.

Brian terdiam sebentar, /"Belum ada dua puluh empat jam, Twat, jangan manja."/

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu, salah?" tanya Justin.

Brian mendengus, /"Tak ada yang melarangmu bicara."/

Sesaat hanya ada hening, Brian mencoba untuk tak bertanya tentang apa yang mengganjal di hatinya tapi tak mampu, rasa penasaran itu begitu kuat. /"Tak adakah sesuatu yang harus kau katakan padaku?"/ tanya pria itu kemudian.

Justin mengernyit bingung, "Sudah kukatakan, I miss you," jawabnya lagi.

/"Bukan itu,"/ sergah Brian.

"Thank You? Bukankah tadi aku juga sudah mengatakan itu?" tanya justin semakin bingung.

/"Shit, bukan itu maksudku. Apa kau tak bertemu seseorang atau apalah selama perjalanan tadi?"/ tanya Brian akhirnya.

Justin tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu dia tercekat, apakah Brian tahu kalau dia satu pesawat dengan Ethan Gold? Justin memutuskan untuk jujur, "Ya, tadi aku bertemu Ethan dan dia duduk di sebelahku."

Hening...

"Brian?" panggil Justin.

"Oh... Ethan? Kau bertemu dia?" tanya Brian pelan.

Justin tersenyum, ada nada dingin pada suara pria yang begitu dicintainya itu, "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Hening sejenak, "Apa urusannya ke New York?" tanya Brian lagi.

Justin mendesah, "Entahlah, aku tak bertanya apapun padanya," jawabnya lagi. Memang, dia merasa malas meladeni Ethan selama perjalanan tadi dan tak ingin tahu apa yang akan dikerjakan pemuda itu di kota ini.

Brian mendengus, /"Sebaiknya kau tidur, besok hari pertama kau kuliah."/

"Bisakah aku pulang akhir pekan ini?" goda justin.

/"Twat..."/ jawab Brian kesal.

"Baiklah... baiklah... aku tak akan pulang sampai kau yang memintaku, ok?" tantang Justin lagi.

/"Dasar bocah,"/ gerutu Brian.

"Whatever," jawab Justin setengah mengolok sambil memutuskan sambungan telepon.

**.**

**.**

Di ujung sana Brian berbaring telentang di loftnya yang sepi, matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ada perasaan lega atau apa dalam hatinya saat Justin berkata jujur kalau dia bertemu dengan Ethan. Tak ada nada gelisah atau apapun pada suaranya bahkan terkesan malas saat membicarakan pemuda itu.

"Oh shit, kenapa aku seperti ini? Apa aku cemburu? Sial... sejak kapan aku memiliki rasa itu? Ini semua gara-gara kau, Sunshine," erangnya tertahan sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal.

Ponselnya berdering lagi, nama Ted tertera di layarnya, "What?" tanya Brian tanpa basa-basi.

"It's the party time, Bri..." seru sahabatnya itu ditengah musik bising Babylon.

Brian yang dulu mungkin akan segera menyambar jaketnya dan meluncur ke tempat itu, tapi Brian yang sekarang sungguh ajaib, "Malas," jawabnya sambil menutup ponselnya.

**.**

**.**

Ted terperangah sambil menatap ponselnya dengan tak percaya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Michael yang tengah memeluk suaminya, Ben.

Ted tak menjawab sampai Emmet menyenggol bahunya, "Malas... Brian bilang dia sedang malas," katanya mengambang.

"What?" seru Emmet, "Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

Michael dan Ben tertawa, "Biarkan saja dulu, mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi tanpa kehadiran Justin di tengah-tengah kita," jawab Ben bijak.

"Tapi dulu waktu justin ke L.A dia tetap saja berpesta, kan?" bantah Ted masih dengan nada shock.

Michael memukul pelan kepala sahabatnya itu, "Sekarang dia sudah menikah, Ted. Itu keputusan yang sangat besar untuk seseorang seperti Brian Kinney yang liar dan bebas, dan itu pasti akan mengubah hidupnya," jawab Michael mencoba membuat sahabat-sahabatnya mengerti, "Dulu dia tak terikat sumpah saat belum menikah dengan Justin, tapi kini semua berbeda, sedikit banyak dia pasti ingin menjaga cintanya untuk orang yang telah dinikahinya," sambung pria itu lagi sambil memandang Ben yang tersenyum padanya.

"Yakin kau tak sedang membicarakan orang lain, Mickey?" paksa Ted lagi tak percaya, "Aku bicara tentang Brian... Brian Kinney. Sahabat kita yang gila akan pesta dan seks."

Michael tertawa, "Aku tahu," jawabnya, "Ayolah, kita hargai saja keputusan Brian. Sekarang dia memiliki cinta dalam hatinya yang harus dia jaga, bukankah itu bagus?"

Ted dan Emmet terdiam, pria brengsek yang selalu membuat mereka pusing dengan segala tingkah lakunya itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikat hatinya pada seorang pemuda lugu yang dikenalnya lima tahun yang lalu. Bukannya mereka tak setuju, mereka semua menyayangi Justin, pemuda itu terlalu baik untuk menjadi pasangan hidup Brian yang selalu semaunya sendiri itu. Tak jarang mereka kasihan pada Justin yang selalu mencoba mengerti akan semua keegoisan Brian, pemuda itu tetap setia walau ratusan kali Brian menghianatinya dan menolaknya. Bahkan saat Justin berpaling pada Ethan pun mereka tak merasa kasihan pada Brian, mereka membiarkan sahabat mereka itu merasakan bagaimana rasanya kalau dia yang membuat Justin begitu.

Tapi tetap saja keputusan final Brian mengejutkan semua orang, pria itu benar-benar berniat menikahi Justin walau pemuda itu sempat menolaknya karena tak percaya. Tapi mereka yakin, Justin akan menjadi pasangan hidup terbaik untuk Brian, mengingat apa saja yang telah dikorbankan oleh pemuda itu untuk dapat terus bersamanya.

"Entah kenapa aku merinding kalau mengingat Brian benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sunshine," kata Emmet yang disambut tawa semua orang.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Tak terasa sudah dua puluh bulan berlalu semenjak kepergian Justin ke New York. Dalam jangka waktu itu dia beberapa kali pulang ke Pittsburgh untuk melepas rindu dengan Brian juga ibu dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia bekerja paruh waktu pada perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang advertising. Selama hampir dua tahun pernikahan mereka tak sekali pun Justin menyentuh laki-laki atau wanita lain, dia mengikatkan diri pada sumpahnya dihadapan tuhan untuk terus setia pada pasangan hidupnya.

Tapi dia tak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi pada Brian, dia tahu akan gaya hidup pria itu sejak dulu. Tapi dia tahu kalau Brian pun telah berubah, dia mengorek keterangan dari beberapa pelanggan tetap Babylon yang mengeluh kalau Brian tak setiap hari ada bersama mereka dan tak mau melakukan seks lebih jauh dari sekedar blow job. Itu saja sudah cukup membuat Justin senang.

Perlahan pemuda itu berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari apartemennya, dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya malam ini di sebuah cafe kecil yang biasa dia datangi bersama teman-teman kuliahnya. Hampir empat bulan dia belum pulang sama sekali ke Pittsburgh, kuliah dan pekerjaan menyita waktunya. Apalagi saat ini kuliahnya sedang membutuhkan konsentrasi penuh, laporan akhir menunggunya untuk mendapatkan gelar master yang diincarnya.

Secangkir Coffelate dipilihnya untuk menghangatkan diri, notebook kecil terpampang di depannya. Dia sengaja membawa alat itu bersamanya dan berharap perubahan suasana bisa membuat otaknya yang beku sedikit mencair dengan alunan lagu slow yang terdengar dari sudut cafe. Jari-jarinya yang putih mulai menari diatas keyboard, menuliskan bai demi bait kata yang melekat di otaknya. Sungguh dia berharap tugas akhir ini segera selesai dan dia bisa kembali ke pelukan pria yang sangat dicintainya untuk selamanya.

"Hei... akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Justin," sapa suara dari belakangnya yang membuat Justin ingin melempar notebooknya kepada si pemilik suara.

"Hai," sapanya malas saat Ethan sudah duduk di depannya tanpa permisi.

"Sibuk?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya," jawab Justin cepat dan berharap Ethan segera menghilang dari hadapannya, tapi ternyata dia salah.

"Lama sekali aku mencari keberadaanmu di New York. Aku dengar sih kalau kau mengambil study di Kean, tapi banyak sekali mahasiswa di sana dan aku bertanya pada beberapa orang yang ternyata tak mengenalmu. Aku juga mencari apartemenmu di dekat sini tapi..."

"Kenapa kau mencariku?" tanya Justin kesal karena kedamaiannya terganggu oleh orang yang sangat tidak ingin dia temui.

Ethan memandang Justin dengan lurus, "Aku merindukanmu, Just," katanya pelan.

Justin menghentikan ketikannya sebentar lalu menarik napas panjang, "Aku tak mau mendengar omong kosong seperti ini lagi, Ethan," jawabnya sambil meneruskan kegiatannya tanpa memandang pemuda itu sama sekali.

"Justin, dengar... aku..."

"Cukup, aku harus menyelesaikan laporan akhirku secepatnya," jawab Justin tanpa menghiraukan Ethan. Dia terkejut saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, dan tersenyum mendapati nama kekasihnya tertera di layar. "Yes, Bri," jawabnya cepat.

/"Kau dimana? Ramai sekali sepertinya,"/ tanya suara yang begitu dirindukan Justin itu.

Justin memandang Ethan dengan pandangan tak suka, "Aku sedang di cafe, mencari suasana baru, otakku rasanya membeku oleh tugas akhir ini," gerutunya.

Brian tertawa, /"Sebentar lagi, Sunshine, bersabarlah,"/ hibur Brian.

Justin tersenyum, dia selalu suka setiap kali Brian memanggilnya 'Sunshine'. "Kau dimana?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sesaat tak ada jawaban, /"Aku masih di kantor, banyak sekali pekerjaanku."/

Justin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalau begitu akan aku usahakan untuk pulang akhir minggu ini."

/"Tak usah kalau kau masih sibuk,"/ jawab Brian.

"Tak apa, aku merindukanmu, Bri," jawab Justin penuh senyum di bibirnya yang membuat Ethan semakin kesal. Dengan sengaja pemuda berambut hitam keriting itu menyela pembicaraan mereka, "Justin, kau mau memesan minum lagi?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan.

Mata Justin memandang pemuda itu dengan marah, dia tahu Ethan sengaja berbuat itu agar Brian bisa mendengar suaranya.

/"Kau bersama seseorang?"/ tanya Brian.

Justin berusaha menutupi kegugupannya, "Ya, dengan teman kuliah," jawabnya sambil tetap memandang Ethan dengan sorot mata murka.

Brian menghela napas, /"Baiklah, aku harus meneruskan kembali pekerjaanku, see you, Baby."/

"Fucking you, Ethan," maki Justin, "Apa maksudmu berbuat seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya menawarimu minum," jawab pemuda itu enteng.

"Shit you," maki Justin lagi sambil mengepak semua barangnya dan bersiap pulang, dia muak berhadapan dengan Ethan disini.

"Kenapa kau tampak begitu marah? Atau takut?" sindir pemuda itu.

Justin tak menjawab, setelah meninggalkan uang di atas meja dia pun segera berlalu dari cefe itu, tak peduli walau Ethan terus membuntutinya.

"Justin, tunggu aku," panggil Ethan yang terus mengejarnya menuju ke halaman apartemennya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, brengsek," maki justin sambil terus berjalan.

"Ayolah, aku ingin bicara denganmu," rayu Ethan sambil nekat mencekal lengan Justin.

Dengan kasar Justin menepis tangan Ethan, "Jangan pernah menyentuhku, kau dengar?" mereka berhenti di depan pintu apartemen justin.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kita hanya bicara! Apa kau takut kalau suamimu tahu kau sedang bersamaku?" sindir pemain biola itu.

"Aku tak takut, brengsek, karena aku sama sekali tak mengkhianatinya!" teriak Justin marah.

"Lalu?" kejar Ethan tak mau menyerah.

Justin mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, "Kuharap kau segera pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi, ok?" kata pemuda itu menahan geram.

"Hey, Sunshine," sapa suara di belakang Justin yang cukup membuat pemuda itu melemas. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Brian berdiri di dekatnya, pria itu menatapnya dan Ethan bergantian dengan pandangan tajam.

"Hei, kejutan melihatmu ada disini," sapa Justin berusaha meredakan emosinya yang meninggi sejak tadi. Dia berjalan dan memeluk Brian dengan erat, "Kau membohongiku dengan mengatakan kalau kau di kantor, huh?"candanya dengan nada tertekan.

"Siapa yang berbohong? Teman kuliah ya?" sindirnya sambil tak lepas memandang Ethan.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada justin yang menatapnya dengan marah, "Sampai bertemu lagi, Justin," katanya memanasi suasana lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Justin tak bicara, begitu juga dengan Brian, mereka melangkah bersama dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

"Brian dengarkan aku…"

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau dan Ethan adalah teman kuliah," kata Brian dingin sambil melepas kemejanya dan melemparkan begitu saja di lantai. Pria itu berjalan ke lemari pendingin dan mengambil sekaleng bir. Dia mengawasi seluruh ruangan yang belum pernah didatanginya ini, cukup rapi, khas Justin. Lalu dia duduk di atas sofa sambil menyalakan televisi.

"Bri… dia tadi tiba-tiba datang menemuiku di café, aku tak tahu. Baru hari ini aku bertemu dia setelah tahun lalu kami satu pesawat menuju New York," jelas Justin.

"Aku tak ingat kalau aku menanyakan hal itu padaku," jawab Brian tak peduli sambil terus meneguk bir dinginnya.

Justin mendekati pria itu dan duduk di sampingnya, dia terus menjelaskan walau Brian tak mau mendengarnya, "Dia nekat mengikutiku kesini walau aku berulang kali mengusirnya sejak tadi, dan aku sungguh tak tahu kalau kau menunggu disini."

"Kalau aku tak datang apa kau akan membiarkannya masuk ke sini? Atau sudah pernah?" sindir Brian lagi.

"Bri…"

Brian berdiri dan masuk menuju kamar yang pintunya terbuka, "Aku mau tidur," katanya sambil berlalu.

"Bri… dengarkan aku," panggil Justin, tapi Brian tak peduli, dia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, meninggalkan Justin sendiri di ruang tengah.

Justin mendesah lemas, dia tahu kalau ini salahnya, tak seharusnya dia membohongi Brian saat di telpon tadi, dia hanya tak ingin pria itu berpikir negatif padanya. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau akhirnya justru seperti ini?

Dengan malas pemuda itu beranjak ke meja belajarnya yang ada di sudut ruangan, dia memindahkan meja itu beberapa waktu yang lalu dari dalam kamarnya, menyalakan lampu sorotnya dan mulai bekerja. Tapi percuma, pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari Brian. Empat bulan mereka tak bertemu, jika ditanya apa dia rindu maka jawabannya adalah 'Ya', dia sangat merindukan pria itu. Tapi untuk menjelaskan sekarang disaat Brian tengah marah juga sia-sia, dia tak mungkin mau mendengar penjelasan aapun darinya.

Justin meletakkan pensil gambarnya, membiarkan komputer kerjanya menyala tanpa tersentuh. Dia begitu marah pada Ethan, tapi rasa itu kalah oleh rasa bersalahnya pada Brian. Dia menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja, Brian begitu dekat dengannya tapi dia tak bisa memeluk atau menciumnya, melampiaskan seluruh kerinduannya yang mengakar di dalam dada.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Brian belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya. Hatinya masih terasa panas melihat Ethan Gold bersama Justin tadi. Dia mendengar semua percakapan yang terjadi diantara dua pemuda itu, dan dia percaya pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Justin tadi adalah benar. Dia mendengar pemuda itu jelas sekali menolaknya, bahkan memakinya dengan keras. Hanya saja yang tak bisa diterima oleh Brian adalah kenapa Justin membohonginya dengan mengatakan kalau dia sedang bersama teman kuliahnya? Untuk apa dia menutupi keberadaan Ethan darinya?

Brian mendesah kesal, empat bulan tak bertemu dan dia tak mau berbohong pada perasaannya, dia merindukan pemuda itu. Dia mencoba memberikan kejutan dengan datang ke tempat ini karena dia tahu bagaimana sibuknya Justin dengan tugas akhir dan kerja paruh waktunya. Seumur hidup tak pernah dia merindukan seseorang sedalam ini, dan empat bulan tanpa kehadiran Justin di sisinya ternyata mampu memporak porandakan perasaannya, sungguh bukan Brian Kinney sama sekali.

'Harusnya aku memeluknya malam ini, mendengar tawa dan candanya, menikmati senyumnya', batin pria itu. 'Dia selalu mempercayaiku, percaya akan apa yang aku lakukan selama ini, selama terpisah dengannya, jadi tak ada salahnya kalau aku juga mencoba belajar untuk mempercayainya.

Malam semakin larut, perlahan Brian berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Lampu ruang tengah dan televisi telah mati, hanya lampu meja kerja Justin yang menyala terang, tetapi pemuda itu tidak sedang mengerjakan apapun, dia masih menangkupkan wajahnya dengan tangan, entah tidur atau tidak.

Brian mendekati Justin, dan dia melihat buku dan kertas sketsa pemuda itu masih bersih, tak ada coretan sama sekali. Begitu pun dengan komputernya yang menampilkan halaman kosong yang menandakan kalau sejak tadi tak ada yang dikerjakan Justin.

Dengan lembut Brian memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, dia bisa merasakan keterkejutan Justin dan dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kau lelah, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang," bisik Brian di telinga pemuda itu sambil menciumi pelipisnya.

Pundak Justin yang tadinya terasa kaku perlahan melemas, "Maafkan aku," bisiknya parau, "Maafkan aku, Brian…"

"Sssh… lupakan, kita tak usah membicarakan hal ini lagi, ok," jawab Brian sambil mengayun tubuh Justin yang tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

Kepala Justin yang sejak tadi serasa akan pecah perlahan terasa dingin dan ringan, dia mendongakkan wajahnya pada Brian dan tercekat saat bibir pria itu langsung memerangkap bibirnya dalam satu ciuman yang panas. Saat itu juga otak Justin menghentikan fungsinya, dia menikmati rasa bibir Brian yang sangat dirindukannya. Kedua bibir itu terus bertautan seakan enggan melepaskan diri.

"Empat bulan tak ada yang menyentuhku, sekarang tugasmu lah membayar semua itu, Twat," goda Brian sambil membelai telinga Justin dengan lidahnya.

Justin tersenyum, "Apapun maumu," jawabnya pasrah saat Brian menariknya ke dalam kamar.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Wake up, Sunshine," kata Brian sambil mengacak rambut Justin yang masih tidur.

Justin merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan sakit, entah berapa lama mereka bercinta semalam, rasanya selalu kurang dan kurang, "Morning," sapa pemuda itu sambil kembali bergelung di bawah selimut dan memeluk dada telanjang Brian.

Brian tertawa dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya diantara pirang rambut Justin, "Kau tak ada kelas pagi ini?" tanyanya setengah mengantuk.

Justin tak menjawab, justru dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir merahnya.

Brian berdecak sambil memutar bola matanya, dengan sedikit keras digoncangnya bahu pemuda itu, "Wake up, twat, kau akan terlambat kalau ada kelas pagi," kata Brian setengah tertawa.

Justin mengerang kesal, dia bangun tapi tak langsung turun dari tempat tidur, dia justru menduduki perut Brian dan mencengkeram bahu pria itu, "Kau mengganggu kesenanganku, Mr. Kinney. Kelasku hari ini baru dimulai siang nanti dan sekarang aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganmu saja, ok?"

Brian tersenyum, melihat wajah putih yang tersenyum cerah dengan pancaran sinar matahari yang menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya benar-benar membuat Justin seakan menjelma menjadi seorang malaikat, malaikat tercintanya yang mampu menghapus kegelapan dalam hidupnya. Sungguh dia tak pernah merasa bersyukur seperti ini, memeluk matahari dalam dekapannya.

Dengan cepat dia menggulingkan tubuh Justin hingga tertindih oleh tubuhnya, "Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau tak bisa berjalan," ancam pria itu yang hanya disambut tawa oleh Justin.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Entah berapa kali pemuda berambut pirang itu menguap di dalam kelas, otaknya sama sekali tak mau bekerjasama, rasa lelah dan kantuk menyerangnya dengan hebat. 'Seharusnya aku tak menggoda Brian tadi', keluhnya dalam hati. Untung hari ini hanya ada satu kelas saja dan setelah ini dia berjanji akan tidur sepuasnya.

Kelas berakhir tanpa dia mengerti sama sekali akan apa yang dibicarakan oleh dosen pengajarnya. Tapi Justin tak peduli, kelas itu hanya sebagai pembimbing tugas akhirnya saja yang sudah selesai delapan puluh persen. Dua bulan lagi semua selesai, dan dia bisa pulang, pulang yang sebenarnya, pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Senang melihatmu lagi, Justin," sapa suara di belakangnya.

Justin mengerang kesal, "Apa lagi maumu?" tanyany sambil terus berjalan menuju pelataran parkir untuk melihat apakah Brian telah menjemputnya. Ya Brian masih di sini, setelah mengantarnya dia kembali pulang ke apartemen untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Ethan mencekal lengan Justin dengan keras sehingga Justin tak bisa menepis tangan itu seketika, "Fucking you idiot, kau menyakiti lenganku," teriak pemuda berambut pirang itu marah.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu," jawab Ethan sambil terus mencekal lengan justin. Mereka sadar kalu telah banyak orang yang tertarik melihat mereka.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun darimu," tolak Justin keras.

"Kau lupa? Kau lupa kalau aku pernah menidurimu beberapa tahun yang lalu?" kata Ethan dengan suara keras sehingga semua orang berseru kaget.

"Fuck you," jawab Justin sambil terus berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Ethan.

"Tak ada salahnya kan kalau kau sesekali mengulang itu bersamaku walau kau telah menikah?" kata pemuda berambut hitam itu melecehkan, "Lagi pula kau menikahi pria yang telah meniduri separuh lelaki di Pittsburgh..."

BUAAAAGHHH...!

Tubuh Ethan terhempas di atas aspal yang panas dengan darah mengalir dari hidung dan bibirnya.

"What the hell are you doing?" teriaknya terkejut dan marah. Tapi bibirnya langsung terdiam begitu melihat siapa yag memukulnya.

Brian mengusap kepalan tangannya yang memerah karena dia memukul pemuda itu dengan sekuat tenaga, "Kau bisa menyentuhnya beberapa tahun yang lalu karena aku 'buta', tapi tidak sekarang, karena aku tak suka melihat orang lain menyentuh **milikku, **apalagi itu tangannmu," maki Brian, "Dan aku meniduri hampir separuh pemuda Pittsburgh, ya itu benar, tapi aku lega karena tak ada kau di daftar panjangku, bastard," desisnya menahan murka.

Justin terpana, dia tahu cara Brian melindunginya selama ini, tapi semua itu selalu dilakukannya dari balik layar. Hampir tak pernah pria itu hilang kontrol di depannya, membelanya terang-terangan begini di depan publik, sungguh bukan Brian Kinney yang dia kenal.

"Kita pulang," ajak Brian tanpa menolah ke arah Justin ataupun Ethan. Urat marah masih terlihat jelas di pelipisnya, begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang merah. Pria itu naik ke atas jeep yang dihadiahkannya untuk Justin dengan tegang.

"Biar aku yang setir," tawar justin pelan, Brian begitu marah dan dia takut jika terjadi sesuatu di jalan.

"Naik atau kau pulang sendiri," ancam pria itu sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

Mau tak mau Justin akhirnya menuruti perintah Brian, dan mereka sama-sama diam sepanjang perjalanan.

**.**

**.**

Justin mengulurkan segelas air putih dingin pada Brian yang disambut dengan malas oleh pria itu. Lalu pemuda itu duduk di samping Brian, mengusap lengan dan bahunya dengan lembut, "Kau masih marah?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Brian mendengus, "Aku berharap bisa mematahkan tangannya agar dia tak bisa lagi menggesek biola untuk selamanya," desis Brian.

Justin tersenyum samar, ada rasa senang dalam hatinya melihat Brian seperti ini. Pria dingin tanpa hati itu menunjukkan perasaan cemburunya secara nyata, "Jangan lakukan itu," jawab Justin pelan, tapi itu justru membuat Brian marah.

PRAAANG...!

Pria itu berdiri sambil melempar gelasnya ke dinding sehingga pecah berkeping-keping, "Dan kau masih mau membelanya? Sehebat apa dulu dia menggunakan tangannya padamu?" seru Brian tertahan sambil menatap tak percaya pada pasangan hidupnya itu.

Justin ikut berdiri, "Bri... bukan itu maksudku, tak perlu sampai begitu karena aku tak peduli padanya,' jawab pemuda itu berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya dengan sekali lagi menyentuh lembut bahunya.

Brian mencekal tangan Justin dan menariknya keras.

"Awww... Brian, it's hurt!" teriak pemuda itu.

Saat itu juga Brian melepaskan tangannya dan sedikit panik melihat Justin yang mengerang sambil memegang lengannya dan terduduk di sofa.

Pria itu menyentuh tangan Justin yang menutupi lengannya dengan hati-hati, "W-what happen? I just... sorry..."

Justin menggeleng cepat, "No, not you, tadi Ethan meremas lenganku dengan begitu keras sampai aku tak bisa melepaskan diri, ini bukan salahmu."

Brian menatap tak percaya pada pemuda itu, "Buka bajumu," perintahnya.

Justin mengernyit bingung, "What?'

"Buka bajumu, aku ingin melihat lenganmu," kata Brian tak sabar.

Sekali lagi Justin hanya mampu menurut, dia membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan lengannya yang tampak memar dan sedikit hijau pada Brian. Kulit Justin yang putih membuat memar itu tampak begitu mengerikan di mata Brian.

"Shit," maki Brian pelan sambil menyentuh luka itu dan sedikit terkejut saat Justin mengerang pelan, "Sakit?" tanyanya.

Justin tersenyum, "Sedikit."

Pria itu berdiri dan mengambil es batu di kulkas lalu membungkusnya dengan sehelai sapu tangan bersih miliknya. Dia kembali menghampiri Justin dan mengompreskannya perlahan di lengan pemuda itu.

Justin sedikit berjengit merasakan sensasi dingin itu.

Brian menghentikan kompresannya, "Sorry," Matanya masih menyimpan rasa marah, marah karena dia kembali membiarkan pemuda ini tersakiti.

Justin mengusap pipi Brian dan meminta pria itu memandangnya, perlahan dia mencium bibir merah itu sebentar, "Thank you," bisiknya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Brian.

"Untuk semua yang telah kau berikan dan lakukan padaku, untuk membiarkanku tetap berada disisimu," jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum, "Untuk membiarkanku terus mencintaimu."

Brian tercenung, dia menatap mata indah Justin yang selalu memandangnya dengan penuh cinta. Kemarahannya hilang saat itu juga mengingat pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan pemuda ini untuk dapat bersamanya. Betapa bodohnya dia dulu membiarkan Justin terluka, baik jiwa maupun raganya, dan berpikir kalau pemuda itu sudah merasakan kebahagiaan yang sempurna hanya dengan hidup bersamanya tanpa ikatan cinta ataupun pernikahan selama lima tahun kebersamaan mereka.

Brian menggenggam tangan Justin dan mencium jarinya dimana cincin emas yang mengikat mereka melingkar di sana. "Katakan padaku..."

"What?" tanya Justin.

Brian menarik napas panjang dan sekali lagi memandang mata bening kekasihnya, "Katakan padaku, setelah hampir dua tahun pernikahan kita... apakah kau akhirnya merasa bahagia?"

Justin terdiam lalu tersenyum lembut, "Aku selalu merasa bahagia sejak aku memiliki rasa cinta untukmu di dalam hatiku."

"Aku selalu melukaimu, menolakmu."

Justin menggeleng pelan, dia kembali mengusap pipi pria yang begitu dicintainya itu, "itu menurutmu. Saat berpisah denganmu aku merasa sakit dan terluka, sangat...! Tapi saat aku berada disisimu walau aku harus menangis tetap akan selalu ada rasa bahagia di hatiku, rasa bahagia karena aku masih bisa memandangmu, menyentuhmu, mencintaimu."

Saat itu juga Brian merasa begitu bodoh, sebenarnya bisa sejak lama dia merasakan kebahagiaan sebesar ini di dalam hidupnya, tapi sekali lagi rasa egois dan angkuh mengalahkannya. Dengan lembut Brian memeluk tubuh Justin yang telanjang, mengusap punggungnya yang halus dan mencium pelipisnya dengan penuh kasih, "Terima kasih, karena kau mau menerima hidupku yang begitu gelap, mendampingiku tanpa lelah, dan mencintaiku tanpa henti," bisik pria itu yang membuat Justin begitu terharu. "Kau tahu?"

"Mmmh?"

"Hanya kau 'perawan' bodoh yang mau mencintaiku sebesar ini," bisik pria itu lagi dengan nada menggoda.

Justin tertawa dan mengusap tengkuk Brian dengan halus, "Harusnya kau beruntung mendapatkan 'perawan' sepertiku malam itu."

Pelukan Brian semakin erat, "Ya, aku beruntung... aku adalah pria brengsek paling beruntung karena mendapatkanmu, Sunshine."

Justin menangkup wajah Brian dan kembali tersenyum, "I love you, Bri..." bisiknya.

Brian mencium dalam bibir Justin, "I love you, too," jawabnya tanpa ragu. Ya, tak ada lagi keraguan dalam hatinya sejak dia memutuskan untuk menikahi Justin dua tahun yang lalu. Tak ada lagi yang ditakutinya karena dia memiliki segalanya, cinta, keluarga, rumah, dan karier. Dia telah memiliki seorang malaikat dalam hidupnya, hidup barunya.

**End**

**Ini fic awalnya ga mau aku publish, ga pede berat, suer. Kayanya ini yang paling gagal di fandom ini ya #pundung. Trus itu bukan maksud hati mau ngejelek2in Mr. Gold, tapi tapi tapi... maap!**

**Makasih buat Alf yang udah kasih semangat #peluk2. So... ripiu?**


End file.
